


Pervert-Rama(Choromatsu's Fanfic)

by LockSama2001



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Highschool DxD (Anime), Persona 4, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Eri, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Choromatsu-centric, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Comedy, Crack Crossover, Cute Eri (My Hero Academia), Dirty Jokes, Epic Friendship, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inappropriate Humor, Innuendo, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Kaminari Denki is a Good Friend, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Minor Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Multiple Crossovers, Musical References, Not Really Character Death, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Persona 4 References, Perversion, Pervert Mineta Minoru, Post-Game(s), Pure Gokuhara Gonta, Randomness, References to Canon, Sexual Humor, Sketches, Worth It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockSama2001/pseuds/LockSama2001
Summary: When dealing with five identical brothers proves to be stressful, Choromatsu Matsuno turns to a new hobby: Writing Fanfiction!And when Choro decides to writes about how about five perverted like-minded characters and their wacky shenanigans, things will go hectic. Sides will be busted, dirty jokes will be said, and Yosuke will be tormented.Needless to say, it's going to be worth the read!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Pervert-Rama(Choromatsu's Fanfic)

A/N: Hello everyone. My name is Choromatsu Matsuno, but I go by the name Choro69. Dealing with family can be stressful, but dealing with five identical twin brothers can be the most distressing of times. So I needed an outlet to relieve myself and relax, and that's how I found this site. There's a ton of great stories here, and I've figured that I should write one of my own. So here's a fic that's based around all of the crazy shenanigans me and my brothers go through every day. I hope you enjoy it.

Sincerely

Choro

* * *

Pervert-Rama

SKIT 1: Just Another Normal Afternoon(Part One)

* * *

There were many things that Yosuke Hanamura could handle. Some of those things including going to school with his friends, working part time at Junes, suddenly finding himself being thrown into trashcans through bad luck... okay mostly that. However, Yosuke actually has no problem with those, as they became routine by that point.

He was rather... content...

"SHIT, MIU'S COMING! BREAK FOR IT!"

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE, TERU!"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE CUM STAINS!"

...Dealing with a small, perverted purple ball haired hero in training, a perverted young chef, and a vulgar inventor wasn't a thing Yosuke couldn't handle.

First came Minoru Mineta, who wore a small, dark purple hoodie, brown shorts and tears full of fear, who held a pair of bras in both hands.

Then, the small boy was followed by one Teruteru Hanamura(Yosuke lamented the fact that they share the same last name) who also wore a red and white hoodie, baby blue jeans and a expression of fright as a pair of panties was placed on his head like a crown on a king.

Finally, Miu Iruma, the only female in the group of five(well in this case four, since Issei is out. Seriously, where is he?"), ran out, and boy was she pissed. She wore a face that was contorted in fury, a pink tank top which displayed her huge bosoms(She was 36C and proud), fuzzy pink sweatpants, and a high tech slingshot in hand.

"IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY SHIT IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS, BOTH OF YOU WILL HAVE NUT PAINS SO BAD THAT YOUR FUTURE KIDS WILL FEEL IT!" Miu threatened, as she loaded the slingshot with a huge rubber bullet, which Yosuke focused on.

"...Hey... Miu, is that the same stuff the riot squad uses?" Yosuke asked.

"Damn straight! these little fuckers sure pack a nasty punch!" the blond inventor replied as she pulled back the weapon and aim it at the two perverts in crime.

"N-N-Now M-M-Miu, let's not get carried away," Teruteru tried to plead for his and Mineta's lives, which is definitely not working at the moment. "Let's all calm dow-"

And that was Miu fired, sending the bullet hurling towards the two.

"DUCK AND COVER!" Mineta screamed, and the two dolphin dived for their lives. The bullet, having missed its targets, Ricocheted off the wall, the ceiling of the small apartment they lived in, the floor, the wall again...

...and in Yosuke's direction.

"Oh for Fu-" the rubber shot made a thunderous impact as it hit Yosuke right in the babymakers, a high pitched moan of pain escaped his mouth as he melted on the floor, holding the affected area.

"...WAY TO TAKE ONE FOR THE TEAM, YOSUKE!" Mineta suddenly thanked the light orange haired boy, which he responded with a wimper.

Miu growled as she reached for another rubber bullet, which made Mineta and Teruteru flinched in fear...

And their savior came in the form of Miu's ringtone:

**My neck, my back**

**Lick my pussy and my crack**

The very dirty song played as Miu's phone rang. The blond paused, before sighing, which turned into a yell of rage, and took out her phone and quickly answered it.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?!?... Oh... What is it, Issei? I'm in the middle of something... Huh? What are you... Wait, you mean you're at...? That's today? I thought that it was next week... Shit... So you want us to come over there?... Okay, okay we'll be right there. Just don't start without us okay? Alright... Later."

Miu hung up, and gave the two rat bastards a death glare. "Oh you two are so fucking lucky. This ain't over." She said, before grabbing her stuff back, and heading back to her room.

"W-Wait! That was from Issei, right? What was that about?" Mineta asked, slowly getting up from the floor, with Teru following him. The only reply he got was: "It's fucking Friday!" which was quickly led by a slam of Miu's door.

Mineta didn't really understood for a moment, until a wave of clarity washed over him as his eyes widen with excitement. "Holy shit, it's Friday!"

Teruteru was lost by his friend's reaction. "What do you mean Mineta?"

"Don't you remember what Issei said about us spending time together?"

"...Oh!" It's finally clicked in the young chef's head.

"What... are you... guys... talking about?" Yosuke asked, still on the floor in pain.

"We're going to play minigolf tonight!" Mineta and Teruteru excitedly said in unison!

* * *

_To be continued_

_Next time: Minigolf Mishapes_


End file.
